1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly, to a hinge assembly that causes two parts to pivot with respect to each other.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional portable computer. The portable computer includes a main body 1 of a substantially flat rectangular shape and a display 3 that pivots about a hinge 5 at a rear end of the main body 1.
The display 3, which is formed in a plate shape corresponding to the main body 1, is folded and seated onto an upper face of the main body 1 when closed for safekeeping or carrying the portable computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the display 3 is unfolded with respect to the main body 1 when in use.
Inside the main body 1 is a main board of the portable computer, and the upper face of the main body 1 is provided with a keyboard 7. The keyboard 7 is a portion through which desired information is input as a user presses keys. The display 3 has a liquid crystal panel 9 that displays various information.
When the display 3 and the main body 1 are folded on each other to be kept safe or carried, latch devices 10 engage the display 3 and the main body 1 to each other. The latch devices 10 are provided at corresponding portions of front ends of a rear case 11 and a front case 12, which form an appearance of the display 3. The number of the latch devices 10 may be properly determined according to a width of the display 3.
The rear case 11 forms a rear face of the display 3, and the front case 12 forms a frame of a front edge of the display 3. The front case 12, which is formed in a rectangular frame shape, functions to seal and support an edge of the liquid crystal panel 9 of the display 3.
A space formed between the rear case 11 and the front case 12 is provided with latches and the like forming the latch devices 10. That is, the latches (not shown) are provided in the space formed between the rear case 11 and the front case 12 so that hooks 14 project outward from a front end of the front case 12 toward a front face. The hooks 14 are selectively hooked into catching grooves 1′ formed at a front end of the upper face of the main body 1. An operating knob 13 for operating the hook 14 is exposed at a side face of the front end of the display 3.
As described above, the prior art has various disadvantages. In the prior art, the latch devices 10 are used for a selective engagement between the main body 1 and the display 3. In the latch device 10, the hooks 14 should be projected toward a front face of the display 3, and the catching grooves 1′ into which the hooks 14 are hooked should also be formed at the main body 1. Therefore, there is a problem in that depressed portions (e.g., the catching grooves 1′) and projected portions (e.g., the hooks 14) can break during use and are exposed in an appearance of the main body 1 and the display 3, thus detracting from the appearance thereof. Further, the projected portions can catch or contact adjacent objects, the user or the like.
In addition, since the latch device 10 as a separate part is used for the selective engagement between the main body 1 and the display 3, the number of parts is relatively increased. Accordingly, there are additional disadvantages in that assembling processes are more complex and manufacturing costs are also increased.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.